The Five Scarves - Origins 6: Sally Flynn
by RaceProUK
Summary: A gifted military researcher in Shang Tu, Sally isn't expecting the dramatic life-changing events about to be thrust upon her.
1. Chapter 1

[Four months after the Brevon Crisis]

High in the main tower of the Shang Tu Royal Palace, the Magister looks out over his fiefdom, the city below basking in the morning sun.

"Your Excellency!" General Gong calls, marching into the room. "A member of the Red Scarves wishes to speak with you."

"This is a highly unusual request," the Magister muses. "Are you sure this isn't a trick?"

"She is alone and unarmed," Gong assures.

"Very well, send her in," the Magister orders. "And don't take your eyes off her."

"As you command." Gong leaves, returning a moment later, escorting Red Scarf Veteran Hanna Skarlett.

"Your Excellency," Hanna greets, bowing in deference. "I come to you to request your services in securing devices that, in the wrong hands, lead to nothing but death and destruction."

"Forgive me if I am suspicious," the Magister responds, turning to face Hanna. "The Red Scarves don't have the noblest and most honourable of reputations."

"I am aware of that, sir, and accept its truth, and the part I have played in that truth," Hanna replies. "Nevertheless, I humbly request that you and your staff secure and guard these five gemstones," she continues, holding out an open box containing five gemstones: a ruby, a diamond, an emerald, a citrine, and a sapphire, all the size of a deck of cards.

"Five gemstones?" the Magister questions. "What is so dangerous about gemstones?"

"These are not normal gemstones, Your Excellency," Hanna explains. "These are ancient examples of dragon technology. They are known as the 'Elemental Crystals'."

"Please explain," the Magister prompts.

"With permission, I'd like to demonstrate," Hanna requests.

"If you must," the Magister agrees. "But be aware that if you try anything, the General will not hesitate to take action."

"Thank you and understood, Your Excellency: I assure you I will do nothing untoward." Hanna places the box on the floor, and takes out the ruby. "This one is the Fire Crystal," she explains. "For those who can use it, it allows them to control fire." Hanna extends an arm, hand open, palm up, and conjures a small fireball above the palm. She proceeds to play with the form, shape, and size of the fireball, twisting it into spirals, splitting it into tendrils, and finishing with a tall column before extinguishing it entirely. "As you can see, dangerous stuff in the wrong hands," she concludes, returning the Crystal to the box. "I know from… personal experience."

"I see," the Magister muses, then pauses for several moments, deep in thought. "Very well, I will honour your request, and will ensure that these artefacts are secured and guarded."

"A thousand thankyous, Your Excellency." Hanna bows once more. "Now if you'll forgive me, I must take leave. I have… personal matters to attend to."

"Of course," the Magister agrees.

Hanna bows one last time and departs, Gong escorting her to the Palace entrance.

While he waits for his general to return, the Magister picks up each of the Elemental Crystals, and analyses it. _The vixen is correct: these are no normal crystals. They are clearly very finely crafted, yet they're also cloudy‑ The cloudiness is moving‽ What secrets do you hold, I wonder?_

As the Magister finishes inspecting the Crystals, General Gong returns. "What shall we do with them, Your Excellency?"

The Magister closes the box. "We need to understand these Crystals if we're going to protect them. I shall speak with my best crystal researchers, Matthias Flynn and his daughter Sally, without delay."


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the Shang Tu Royal Laboratories, a father‑and‑daughter team are in the middle of an experiment involving an energy crystal. The father, a hedgehog with vanilla fur and purple spines wearing navy blue trousers and a grey polo shirt, monitors a series of readouts while his daughter, a hedgehog with peach fur, pink‑tipped purple spines, and a black tank top paired with royal blue capris, carefully manipulates a series of probes arranged around the crystal.

"Careful," the elder hedgehog advises. "Reading an unusual spike on probe gamma."

"On it," the younger hedgehog acknowledges, fine‑tuning the position of the probe.

"OK, that's good," the father confirms. "Safety glasses on."

The daughter nods her head, causing her safety glasses to fall into position. "Good to go," she confirms, pushing the glasses up her nose a little.

"On my mark: three… two… one… go!"

The daughter flicks a switch to begin the experiment. For the first few seconds, everything proceeds as planned‑

The crystal suddenly explodes. Surprised, the daughter yelps and pushes backwards, falling off her stool and landing hard on the floor.

"By the Ancients, are you OK?" the father asks, clearly worried.

The daughter sits up, shakes her head, blinks furiously for a few moments, then answers. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken, s'all."

The father helps his daughter to his feet. "And this, Sally, is why I keep suggesting you let me do the dangerous part," he reminds.

"You don't have to worry about me, dad," Sally assures. "Besides, being younger, I'll recover quicker if I do get hurt."

The father smiles warmly before turning to the experimental set‑up. "I'm starting to think we may never find a way to supercharge these crystals."

"We will," Sally assures. "We've got closer than anyone has ever got before, and I genuinely think we're only one or two tweaks away."

"And that's why I'm glad you're working with‑"

An urgent knock at the door interrupts them. Curious, the father answers the door.

"Matthias, Sally, the Magister wishes to speak with you urgently," General Gong informs.

Matthias and Sally exchange curious looks. "We're not in trouble, are we?" Matthias asks semi‑seriously.

"On the contrary," Gong assures. "You're about to receive your greatest assignment yet."

The general steps to one side to allow the Magister to enter the lab. Surprised, it takes a moment for Matthias and Sally to react and bow respectfully.

"This is indeed a humble honour, Your Excellency," Matthias greets.

"At ease, Matthias," the Magister instructs.

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Matthias replies, relaxing as instructed. "May I ask why this surprise visit?"

"You may," the Magister assures. "Earlier, a curious event occurred: an active member of the Red Scarves sought and received audience with me to request we store and protect a collection of five gemstones with extraordinary abilities. She was even kind enough to perform a small demonstration, in which she conjured fire from thin air using nothing more than the ruby held within this box."

"Forgive me Your Excellency, but that sounds highly unbelievable," Matthias replies.

"I thought so too, until I saw her demonstration," the Magister admits. "And while I am no expert, I have taken a closer look at these Elemental Crystals, and there is clearly something about them that marks them as very different to anything we've seen before."

"May I look at them, sir?" Sally asks.

"Of course," the Magister agrees, opening the box.

Cautiously, Sally approaches the Magister and the box, and takes each Crystal in turn, looking at it very closely. "There's definitely something unusual about these," she concludes. "This ruby looks like it has flames writhing inside… the sapphire has something resembling crashing waves… the emerald appears to have a tree swaying in the breeze… the citrine has an eternal landslide… and the diamond has… _something_ , can't tell what it's meant to be. Clearly, each one matches to one of the five elements of the _wǔ zhǒng liúxíng zhī qì_. Though the Wood Crystal should be sapphire, and the Water Crystal should be onyx, if they were to be completely accurate."

"Young minds move quickly," the Magister compliments, causing Sally to blush. "I trust you will both apply yourselves to this research in the manner that has bought you your reputation as among the very best."

"Absolutely, Your Excellency," Matthias assures.

"You can count on us!" Sally chirps. "Your Excellency," she adds almost as an afterthought.

"Excellent," the Magister acknowledges, closing the box. "You'll begin tomorrow. Until then, the Crystals will be secured in the laboratory you will be using from now on. Your access will be granted before tomorrow morning, and aside from myself and General Gong, you will be the only people with access. Please do not allow others access to them. Failure to comply will be met with the strictest possible punishment."

"Of course, Your Excellency," Matthias and Sally agree in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Matthias and Sally commence their studies of the Elemental Crystals. The morning is mostly taken up with passive measurements of the structure and properties of the Crystals, and by lunchtime they've amassed a wealth of data. Over lunch, they pour through the data, but neither can come to any meaningful conclusions about the true nature of the Crystals.

"I've never seen anything like these before," Matthias admits. "For the first time in my career, I'm totally stumped."

"I've not had much luck myself," Sally replies. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're resisting our attempts to unlock their secrets."

"A fanciful notion," Matthias opines.

"Fanciful, yes," Sally agrees. "However, the last four months or so have been… interesting times. Before the Brevon Crisis, the three kingdoms were in an uneasy peace, and we were working on ways to defend ourselves. But after Brevon's defeat, and thanks to all the stuff found in the wreckage of his Dreadnought, the focus of most of the research here has shifted from defence to securing a better future."

"Am I right in thinking that the two hounds in the lab next to ours are working on some sort of dimension‑hopping device?" Matthias asks.

"They won't succeed," Sally answers. "Firstly, interdimensional travel is nothing more than a mathematical curiosity, and secondly, even if it _is_ possible, those two bumbling idiots are so incompetent, any machine they build will tear itself apart and kill the power to the whole complex."

"One day, you'll be surprised by what they can achieve," Matthias cautions kindly. "Don't let the fact Ernie dumped you cloud your judgement," he can't help but tease.

"For the last time, it was a mutual break‑up," Sally lies, smiling a little with amusement.

"You said that last time."

"And I'll say it next time."

"What tests shall we do next?" Matthias asks, dropping the subject of Sally's romantic life.

Sally thinks a moment. "I think we should try and drill into the Crystals, see if they're solid all the way through."

"Which one shall we start with?"

"The ruby."

"I'll keep a fire extinguisher on standby," Matthias jokingly volunteers.

"It'll be fine," Sally assures.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sally has the Fire Crystal secured in a strong clamp, and is ready to commence drilling.

"Go slowly," Matthias advises. "At the first sign of trouble, abort."

"Don't worry, dad, I've got this," Sally assures, then fires up the drill and slowly lowers it towards the Crystal. As the tip of the drill bit contacts the Crystal, Sally senses something's not quite right. _I'm feeling no resistance… Gonna keep going._ Eventually, Sally has lowered the drill as far as she can. As she lifts it up, both she and her father are in for a shock.

"Um… What on Avalice happened to the drill bit?" Matthias asks, correctly noting the bit has almost completely disappeared.

Sally releases what's left and inspects it. "It's… been _vaporised‽_ "

"How‽"

"No idea."

"Weird… I'll get a new bit."

"And I'll switch to the sapphire."

Sally switches the gems while Matthias fetches and installs a new drill bit. With the new bit installed, Sally repeats her experiment with the ruby, albeit with different results: as the new bit contacts the Water Crystal, a sudden gush of water soaks her to the skin, and snaps the drill bit close to the chuck.

"OK, that was just plain spiteful," Sally splutters, wiping the excess water from her face.

"I'll get another bit," Matthias volunteers, unable to resist chucking at his daughter's misfortune.

As Matthias fits a new drill bit, Sally switches the Water Crystal for the Wood Crystal. With everything in place, Sally tries one last time‑

The Wood Crystal sprouts thin vines that wrap around the drill, irreparably damaging it, and thicker vines that wrap around Sally, pinning her arms to her sides and her legs to the stool's.

"What on Avalice‽" Sally cries, surprised and annoyed at being bound by vines.

"These Crystals are definitely protecting themselves," Matthias concludes.

"They can do that without tying me up!" Sally snaps, though her anger is directed at the Wood Crystal, not at her father.

"Want to try the Earth Crystal next?" Matthias quips.

"For some reason, I'm not keen on that idea," Sally answers.

"I'll go find some secateurs," Matthias decides. "Don't go anywhere," he quips as he leaves the lab.

Sally waits until her father is out of earshot before mumbling a short series of explosive expletives. "No more destructive testing."


	4. Chapter 4

After the first day's mishaps, Matthias and Sally continue the next day with a more conservative and respectful research plan, and it works well: slowly but surely, over the next few weeks, they begin to unlock the secrets contained within, and start to confirm the original report that the Crystals are potentially extremely dangerous. However, rumour has spread about the existence of the Crystals, and inevitably, word reaches unsavoury ears.

For three weeks, unknown to the two hedgehogs, they are being watched. The watchers collectively keep the two hedgehogs under constant surveillance around the clock, just waiting for the moment to strike.

Eventually, the opportunity presents itself.

* * *

After a particularly long day, Matthias arrives home alone, his daughter Sally having elected to remain in the city after work to hang out with friends. After a simple yet satisfying evening meal, he reclines on the sofa in the den to watch TV. Initially, his interest in the programme, a nature documentary, keeps him alert, but it's not long before fatigue gets the better of him, and he slips into a light snooze.

* * *

An hour later, a sudden noise wakes Matthias. "Sally? Is that you?"

There's no answer.

 _I'm imagining things._ Matthias settles down to snooze some more, only to be disturbed by another sudden noise. "Sally, if that is you, just say so."

There's no answer.

Matthias slides off the sofa and begins to explore the modest bungalow he and his daughter call home. His search proves fruitless however, with the kitchen, bathroom, and all three bedrooms unoccupied. Dismissing the noises as either pets or wildlife being a nuisance, Matthias returns to the den from Sally's room.

"Good evening, Matthias Flynn," a sinister sibilant voice greets.

Matthias freezes in surprise, scared stiff by the cloaked figure standing in front of him, twin pistols pointed directly at his head. "Wh‑Who are you?"

"My client has expressed interest in you and your studies," the figure hisses. "Specifically, you have access to some items that belong to him. He'd like your help to get them back."

Matthias takes a moment to compose himself. "Fear and intimidation won't work on me," he states defiantly. "Leave this place now, and I won't phone the authorities."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option."

Before Matthias can react, two more cloaked figures leap from concealment, wrestle Matthias to the floor, then bind him, gag him, and tie a thick hemp sack over his head.

"Take him out to the car," the sibilant figure commands, holstering his pistols.

Matthias feels something being injected into his neck, and blacks out just a few moments later.

* * *

Shortly before midnight, Sally returns home. Expecting her father to be asleep, she keeps the noise to a minimum, but as she makes her way to her room, she cannot help but feel like something's wrong. Her suspicions aroused, she decides to investigate. "Dad?" she calls quietly.

There's no answer.

Starting to worry, Sally explores the bungalow, but cannot find her father anywhere. "Dad?" she calls loudly.

There's no answer.

 _OK, don't panic: there'll be a logical explanation for this._ Sally heads to her bedroom to arm herself, just in case.

"You're late," a sinister sibilant voice greets.

Sally spins on her heels to find a cloaked figure blocking the doorway, twin pistols pointed at her head. "Who are you, and where is my father‽" she demands, fighting down her rising panic.

"He's safe," the sibilant figure assures. "If you want him to remain that way, you come quietly."

"No way!" Sally states defiantly. "No‑one breaks into our house and gets away with it!"

"Fine! We'll do this the hard way!" The sibilant figure charges Sally, aiming to slam her into the wall, but the hedgehog side‑steps smoothly, allowing her attacker to fly past her and into the wall himself. Before Sally can counter however, a hidden assailant grabs her ankles and pulls her to the ground. A third assailant pins her to the floor, then the two hidden assailants quickly and expertly bind her wrists and ankles, then gags and blindfolds her before adding more restraints. Sally struggles valiantly, but is inevitably overpowered.

"Disappointing," the sibilant attacker sighs. "I had hoped for more of a fight. Take her away."

Sally feels something being injected into her neck, and blacks out just a few moments later.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later, Sally stirs groggily as the sedative finally wears off. It takes several moments for reality to reassert itself, but soon, she realises she's tightly bound to a chair, firmly gagged, and blindfolded. Panic sets in and she desperately tries to break free, but the ropes are unyielding, which only serves to feed her panic.

"Take it easy," Matthias instructs calmly, similarly bound but neither gagged nor blindfolded. "The more you struggle, the more likely you'll just hurt yourself."

Her father's words take a moment to pierce Sally's fog of panic, but when they do, she calms and stops struggling. She tries to ask, "Where are we?", but her voice is heavily muffled by the gag, and it comes out as an incomprehensible murmur.

"I don't know," Matthias answers, correctly guessing Sally's question. "Though I think we're about to find out," he adds, noticing their captor entering the small, dimly‑lit room they're being kept prisoner in.

"Good morning," the sibilant cloaked figure from the night before greets. "I trust you slept well. Let's get down to business: my client wants the Elemental Crystals, and you're going to get them for me."

"The Crystals won't leave the lab," Matthias defies. "It's the only way to ensure the safety of the citizens."

"So, you dare to defy me?" the cloaked figure hisses. "That is a mistake. Boys, you know what to do."

Two more figures enter the room, their faces and identities hidden by kabuki masks, and approach Sally. The young hedgehog's nerves escalate quickly, and she tries in vain to shrink away from the approaching figures. Undeterred, the figures position themselves beside Sally, and produce a handheld taser each.

"You wouldn't," Matthias growls, causing Sally to squeak in fear.

"Get me the Crystals," the cloaked figure demands.

"Never," Matthias refuses.

The cloaked figure nods. The two masked figures place their tasers on the top of Sally's chest, and activate them. Pulses of electricity arc through Sally's muscles, causing them to spasm painfully. Sally cannot help but scream in agony, but this doesn't faze the masked figures: they keep the devices activated.

" _Stop it you bastard!_ " Matthias demands desperately.

"Only when you agree to help me," the cloaked figure insists.

Matthias tries to remain strong and defiant, but his daughter's agonised screaming eventually breaks him. "OK, OK, I'll help you!" he relents. "Please, just stop hurting my daughter!"

"That's enough," the cloaked figure commands.

The masked figures deactivate and withdraw the tasers. Desperately gasping for air, Sally breaks down, tears streaming from under her blindfold.

"Understand one thing," the cloaked figure continues. "If you defy me again, your daughter will pay the price."

"Sick bastard," Matthias growls under his breath.

The cloaked figure nods. The two masked figures shock Sally for a full ten seconds, triggering a fresh wave of screams.

"The same applies every time you insult me," the cloaked figure informs.

Matthias wisely remains silent.

"Now I have your co‑operation, I must consult with my client," the cloaked figure informs.

The cloaked figure leaves, the masked figures following him out of the room.

"I'm so, so sorry," Matthias apologises.

All Sally can do is nod weakly as the tears stream down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Matthias and Sally are left bound helplessly in the dimly‑lit room for the entire day, visited only three times to receive food and water. Despite her best efforts, Sally can't avoid having her gag refitted after each visit, and her efforts to escape earn herself another taser shock and her father's sympathies each time.

Shortly before midnight, the cloaked figure returns. "Good news: we're going to get the Crystals tonight. After I have them, this whole ordeal will be over, and you will go free."

Initially, both Matthias and Sally feel relief, but a moment later, they realise that, with no more use for them, the cloaked figure will have no reason to let them live.

For the hedgehogs, it's escape or die.

"Untie the father," the cloaked figure commands the two masked figures accompanying him. "Also, untie the daughter, but keep her gagged and tie her arms behind her back."

The two masked figures obey the command, first untying Sally from the chair and removing the blindfold before binding her arms behind her back, her elbows pulled painfully close to each other. Despite the dim light of the room, Sally is momentarily blinded by the illumination for a few moments as her eyes adjust.

"Remember, if you step out of line, your daughter pays the price," the cloaked figure reminds Matthias as one of the masked figures unties the elder hedgehog.

"I assure you I intend to co‑operate," Matthias lies convincingly.

"Excellent." The cloaked figure turns and leads the group out of the room. As they walk through the corridors, Sally looks at her father with eyes pleading for him to not do anything stupid. Matthias meets her look with one that makes it clear he won't change his mind.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group emerges from the hidden bunker into the surrounding forest.

"Gah! Where's that blasted car‽" the cloaked figure growls. "It should be out here, waiting for us!" The cloaked figure takes a deep breath. "Wait here," he commands the masked figures. "Make sure they don't try anything funny," he adds, causing Sally to wince at the thought of being tasered again.

"You can count on us," the masked figure holding onto Sally's arm bindings acknowledges.

The cloaked figure re‑enters the bunker to try and find out where the car is.

"Sally, understand there's no other choice," Matthias informs his daughter.

Sally shakes her head, her eyes begging her father not to do what she knows he's about to do.

"I have to," Matthias replies.

"Hey! Boss said no funny business!" the masked figure holding Matthias reminds forcefully.

"Trust me, there's nothing funny about what I'm going to do," Matthias retorts.

Before the masked figure can react, Matthias slams his elbow into the figure's stomach, winding him. The hedgehog quickly follows up with a hit to the face, breaking the man's nose. As the masked man falls to the floor, Matthias turns his attention to the one holding his daughter. As the masked man starts to shock Sally, Matthias kicks him hard in the flank, sending him tumbling, dragging Sally to the ground as he falls.

Matthias grabs his daughter and lifts her to her feet. " _Run!_ " he commands.

With a determined nod, Sally runs into the forest. But after two hundred feet when she realises her father isn't following. She slides to a halt and turns to see her father attempting to hold off both masked men, a fight he's struggling to win. Knowing she's powerless to help with her arms tightly bound behind her back, Sally is torn between running and returning‑

A single gunshot ends the fight.

Sally freezes, fearing the worst.

In shock, Matthias looks down at his torso to see red soaking into his silver polo shirt. Knowing his life is forfeit, he turns to Sally and mouths a single word: _Run_.

Sally's world enters slow motion as she watches her father collapse, dying from the fatal gunshot wound in his chest. Just in time, she notices the cloaked figure aim at her: she turns and sprints as hard and as fast as she can, disappearing into the trees as shots fly wildly around her.

" _GAAAH!_ " the cloaked figure yells, discarding his cloak to reveal his armoured viperid form complete with mechanical arms. " _Get after her and bring her back alive!_ "

"Yessir!" the two masked men salute before turning and chasing after the fleeing hedgehog.

"You'll never catch her," Matthias growls. "She's too good."

"That's where you're wrong!" Serpentine corrects. "Anyway, who needs her? I still have you!"

"No, you don't," Matthias grins.

Serpentine's blood turns to ice as he realises his mistake. " _MEDIC!_ "

But it's too late: Matthias Flynn is already dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Sally runs desperately through the forest, her mind a dull blur of panic and grief. Survival instinct keeps her upright and fast despite her arms being uselessly bound behind her back. Breathing is hard through the gag, but with adrenaline flooding her arteries, the hedgehog doesn't feel her lungs burning with the effort.

Eventually, she cannot run anymore. Her legs fold under her, dumping her brutally to the forest floor. For several minutes, Sally lays motionless, unable to think straight, just waiting for her senses to recover and her breath to return.

Reality starts to reassert itself. _Where am I? What time is it? Where's my‑ oh…_ Grief hits Sally like a landslide, and she breaks down, tears streaking across her face at the realisation her father is almost certainly dead.

* * *

"What do you mean, she's disappeared‽" Serpentine demands.

"We couldn't keep up with her, boss," the masked man with the broken nose explains.

" _Useless, both of you!_ " Serpentine screeches. "I should kill you where you stand! Get this body dealt with!"

As the two masked men deal with the corpse of Matthias Flynn, Serpentine enters the bunker and activates his radio. "Sir, there may be a delay in getting the Crystals: the father is dead and the daughter has escaped."

There's a lengthy pause before the voice on the other end replies. "Make sure it's as short as possible. And if the girl dies before you get the Crystals, your life is forfeit."

The radio connection is terminated before Serpentine can reply.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Sally is back on her feet, carefully making her way through the undergrowth, looking for anything that will help her cut the ropes binding her arms. Her search proves fruitless however, and before she realises, it's sunrise. When she notices it getting lighter, Sally almost panics, but with a couple of deep breaths, she just about manages to remain in control.

The increased light soon proves to be a bonus when Sally notices a fallen tree, the exposed sheared wood looking like it might be sharp and strong enough to cut the ropes. Feeling a wave of hope and relief flowing through her, she darts over to the fallen tree, gets in position, and frantically begins rubbing the ropes around her wrists against the sharp wood. Initially, it feels like she's making no progress, but slowly, the ropes around her wrists start to loosen.

After a few minutes of frantic effort, the ropes suddenly give way. Her wrists now free, Sally breathes a huge sigh of relief, and rests a few moments before repeating her efforts with the ropes around her elbows. The act is harder due to the awkward position she's forced to adopt, but the extra tension on the ropes means they wear through faster.

When the ropes break, Sally wastes no time ripping the gag off. Breathing huge lungfuls of air for the first time in over a day, the sense of relief that she is finally free of her bonds combines with the dopamine hit of survival, almost pushing her into a delirious high. Giddy, Sally cannot help but laugh as she rolls onto her back to recover and allow the pain in her back and shoulders to subside.

A sudden noise causes Sally to jump, her heart rate spiking in fear‑ _Oh, it was just a wild fox._ Sally pushes herself to her feet, and takes stock of her situation. _OK… I'm lost in the forest… somewhere, I have only the clothes I'm wearing, no weapons, no food, no water, and I'm almost certainly being hunted. I only have one option: keep moving, and hope I find water and food soon._


	8. Chapter 8

As the morning wears on, Sally wanders through the woods, her search for food and water proving surprisingly fruitless. Combined with the knowledge that she's being hunted, my midday, she's feeling so hungry and thirsty, she's considering surrendering if she's found.

Without thinking, she emerges from the treeline. She looks up to see a cloudy sky, and for the first time, she can feel the gentle warm breeze in her fur. For a moment, Sally lets herself forget she's in terrible danger.

Then she notices the large lake just a quarter‑mile away.

" _Water!_ " Filled with renewed optimism, Sally is about to head for the lake when she hears engines in the forest behind her. Fear and panic grip her, and she sprints towards the lake as fast as she can, not daring to look back even once.

Sally is so focussed on getting to the lake she almost doesn't spot the ochre badger and olive lynx watching her approach. At the last moment, she suddenly notices them, and slides to a halt so quickly she trips over herself and lands hard, almost knocking the wind out of her. The badger and the lynx rush to help her to her feet.

"Hide me! Please!" the hedgehog begs as she's lifted onto her feet.

The badger and the lynx exchange looks of curiosity, then help the hedgehog into their lakeside house. Before they can get Sally settles however, the lynx's ears twitch. "Danny, we got company."

"Xander!" Danny calls. "Forget lunch: tool up and meet us outside!" The badger then turns to the Sally. "Well get rid of them, no problem," he assures.

" _Sally Flynn! We know you're around here!_ " comes a gruff, aggressive call from outside.

Panicking, Sally dives behind the chair in time to miss a steel‑blue wolf emerge from the kitchen and ask, "Who's Sally Flynn?"

"Someone who needs our protection," Danny answers. "Now, let's get out there."

Sally remains hidden behind the chair, listening to what's happening outside. A few minutes later, the noise from outside stops, and she hears the trio re‑enter the house. "Are they gone?" she asks timidly as the lynx heads towards her room and the wolf heads back to the kitchen.

"They're gone," Danny assures. "And they won't be coming back in a hurry."

"Thank the Ancients!" Sally exclaims as she leaps out from behind the chair and throws her arms around Danny, hugging him firmly and warmly. Danny, a little taken aback, returns a comforting hug a moment later.

After a minute, Sally breaks the hug, a little embarrassed. "Sorry," she blushes. "I… erm… that is…"

"Don't worry about it," Danny winks. "As it turns out, you're just in time for lunch: I bet you're hungry."

Overcome, Sally throws her arms around Danny again, and cries tears of joy.

"Let it all out," Danny encourages as he holds Sally in comfort.

"Don't be sad, spiky lady," the lynx comforts as she returns to the den. "You're safe from those icky meanies now."

"It's OK Maria, I've got this," Danny informs softly. "You help Xander with lunch, and make sure there's plenty for our guest."

"Thank you," Sally whispers, her voice muffled slightly by Danny's red scarf as she weeps into it.

"You asked us to hide you," Danny replies softly. "And that's what I'll do. We'll do, I mean."

"Can… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do… Do I stink?"

"Little bit."

"Can I…"

"Yes, you may use our bathroom. In your own time, of course."

Sally breathes a sigh of relief and finally allows herself to relax.

"Would you like a drink?" Danny asks, loosening his hold.

Sally pulls him in tighter. "Don't let me go."

"OK," Danny agrees, holding Sally close.


End file.
